Criminal Jealousy
by WALIXELA
Summary: Rikki is going to give Zane another oportunity but Sophie won't let them be happy and will make a trap to make Rikki's life hell. Im bad at summaries but read the story please
1. Chapter 1

So This is my new story it's a bit different but i hope you like it

**A big thanks to CheddarFetta for editing this chapter and her help with the name thank you :)**

**now read, enjoy it and review please**

* * *

Sophie is not the kind of girl that gives up easily.  
While the others were celebrating their graduation and were trying to enjoy their summer holidays, Sophie was planning how to separate Rikki and Zane forever. She knew they were just friends now, but they were still in love. She had to find a way to make Rikki leave the Gold Coast. She needed to make Rikki disappear from Zane's life, and her plan was almost complete. She just had to find a way to make it work and then Rikki would be gone.  
"You are late!" Rikki told Zane as he entered.  
She smiled as she remembered when Emma told her the same thing when she worked with her for one day.  
"I'm sorry!" He said as he gave her a kiss on her cheek.  
Since she accepted to work in the cafe again, they have been doing really well and the business was succeeding. Zane was using the opportunity to sort out things with Rikki, because he knew she was still in love with him but she just didn't want to admit it. While she accepted it, he was using every source he had to make her know his feelings and that he wasn't going to give up.

"So do you want to come with me?"

"Where?"

"Well there is this race and I need someone to cheer me up there..."  
"Oh! Come on Zane!"  
"Please come with me, just this time!"  
"No Zane. Why don't you ask Sophie to go with you?"  
"Because she is not you!" Zane said as he approached her.  
"I know you want to come!" He said while he approached her even more.  
Her back was now against the wall.  
"Zane!" Rikki said as she put her hands on his chest trying to push him away.  
"What?" Zane asked as he leaned to kiss her, and just as their lips were about to touch someone interrupted them.  
"Good morning!" Sophie said as she looked at them with jealousy clouding her eyes.  
They both said good morning as they started with their own job.

Sophie went to the back of the cafe almost in tears.  
"I hate her!" She whispered  
"I can't wait anymore! I have to make this plan function or they will end up together again!" she said as an idea of how to make it work came to her mind, forming a devious smile on her face.  
Now she just needed to take Will's phone to start with her plan...

As the day was finishing, Sophie managed to make Will give her his phone for one day. Finally Rikki wasn't going to be a nuisance anymore.  
The day ended and Rikki accepted Zane's offer to go with him to the race.  
"Enjoy this moment because you are never going to be together again!" Sophie said as she watched them leave the café together.

After the race, Zane walked Rikki home and they talked a little.  
"Rikki please I know I ruined everything but I'm just asking you a second chance, only that!"  
"But Zane I'm afraid you will hurt me again!"  
"No Rikki I love you and I know you still love me!"  
"Zane!"  
"Rikki please!"  
"Let's do something! Give me a little time to think about it and clear my feelings and by the end of this week I will give you an answer. But in these days you have to promise me that you aren't going to do anything, just treat me like a friend and no presents and surprises ok!"  
"Ok! And thanks" Zane said beaming.  
"Well bye!" She said giving him a peck on the cheek, but he turned and kissed her lips. Neither of them pulled apart and this was like their first kiss, it was Rikki the first to break the kiss.  
"Don't do that again or there is no deal!"  
"Ok!" Said Zane before leaving.

~Meanwhile with Sophie~  
Sophie was texting on Will's cell phone.  
"Hey Rikki could you make me a favour? There is this big teddy bear I bought online for Bella, but I can't go to pick it up. Could you go to the Pier and get it for me? There's going to be a man with it, you just have to say it's for me."  
"Done!" Sophie said as she pressed send on Will's cell phone.

When she read it, Rikki was going to send a message saying 'No' but then she decided she could do it since Will had done her many favours. She smiled and texted back saying 'Yes', not knowing that at the pier a trap was awaiting her, and that her life was about to become hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**thanks to all the people that reviewed this chapter **

**and thanks to CheddarFetta that beta read this chapter thank you again**

* * *

Rikki's was completely full and it was only eleven in the morning. The new  
menus and promotions were attracting many people, and that was something that  
had Zane very happy.

"Hey Zane I need to go out for a minute!"  
"But the place is full!"  
"Yeah, but we have enough people helping, and I'm just going to be for a few  
minutes. Please?"  
"Ok, but you better hurry!"  
"Ok!" Rikki said as she walked out, hurrying to the pier, where the man with  
the teddy bear was waiting for her.

As soon as Sophie watched Rikki leave the café, she went straight to Zane  
"Hey Zane we need more fruit!"  
"But we bought some this morning!"  
"Yeah, but the place is full, and there's still more people coming" she said,  
pointing to a group of teenagers that were entering the café.

"Fine I'll go and buy some!"  
"No! let me do it. Men aren't good at buying food!" she said.  
"Fine, but hurry 'cause Rikki had to go and we need people here!"  
"Ok!" Sophie said.

Rikki was walking towards the pier, reading the text message from Will, when a  
boy snatched Rikki's cell phone from her hand.

"Hey!" she said in an attempt to take it back, but the boy ran off.  
"Help!" she said as a boy started to run after the "thief" but he couldn't  
reach him in time.  
"Sorry… but the boy was faster than me!" he said to Rikki. She was really  
angry, but this boy wasn't guilty.  
"It's ok I'll report it!" she said before leaving.

Sophie was watching from a hidden spot  
"Part one complete!" She said as the boy ran off with Rikki's cell phone.

"Ok Will you will own me a big one after this!" Rikki thought.  
Spotting the man was easy, because he was the only one with a big teddy bear.  
"Wow!" she thought as she saw the size.

"Hi. Is this for Will?"  
"Yeah! Are you Rikki?"

"Yeah!"

"Well take it but it's a bit heavy!"  
"Ok!" Rikki said as she grabbed the teddy bear. "This thing is heavier than a  
normal teddy bear" she thought as she started to walk off with the bear, but  
she remembered to ask if Will had paid for it so she turned around to ask the  
man, but he was gone.

"Maybe he already paid for it!" she thought and started to walk again, but she  
hadn't given 10 steps when she saw a bunch of cups walking towards her at  
first she thought they were fallowing someone but one of them approached her  
with a rude tone.

"Can I have that teddy bear?"  
"Why?" she asked when another police talked.  
"Miss Chadwick you are under arrest for Homeownership drug."  
"What? Are you crazy I have never in my life done drugs!"  
"Yeah? Then what is this?" The cop said as he ripped the teddy bear, finding  
drugs inside of it.  
"But this isn't mine!" she said thinking why Will could do something like this  
to her.  
"Yeah! That's why you were carrying it!" the Policeman said.  
"No! I swear, a friend asked me to take It for him!" She said as she thought  
of the text message.  
"Do you have any proof of it?"  
"No!" Rikki said remembering someone has stolen her cell phone.  
"But you can see my friend's cell phone he sent the message to me!"  
"Well can I see your cell phone?"  
"Someone stole it!"  
"Oh! What a coincidence!" The police said in a sarcastic tone.  
"But…!" Rikki said but the police didn't let her finish.  
"Sorry, but you will have to come with us!"

As Rikki was on her way to the police station, a million of thoughts were on  
her mind.  
'Why did Will do something like this to me? I was just doing him a favour!'  
Rikki thought as she analyzed the situation. It looked well planned. Someone  
stole the only proof of her innocence. What was she supposed to do now?

"You will have one call when we arrive! So better start to think who you are  
going to call!"

As they arrived, Rikki made her phone call.

"Hello?"

"Zane?"

"Yeah?"  
"I need your help!"  
'Why? What happened?"  
"I'm in the police station and they are blaming me for something I didn't do.  
Please tell my dad and bring Will with his cell phone. It may be the only  
thing that can save me!"  
"But what is going on Rikki?"  
"Just hurry up Zane!" Rikki said, almost crying.

Zane was shocked. He knew this was something big, because he had never heard  
Rikki like that, and he knew she was crying and she would never cry if front  
of someone.


	3. Chapter 3

**well thanks to all the people that reviewed the last chapter and thanks to CheddarFetta that edited this chapter**

**now read and i hope you like this chapter**

* * *

There was a loud knock on Will's door that made him jump. A bit angry, he stood up and went to open the door.  
"Oh! It's you!" He said as he started to close the door, which impacted on Zane's foot.  
"You have to come with me!" Zane said.  
"Why should I?"  
"Because Rikki needs you!"  
"What! What did you do to her?"  
"Nothing, but she called me from the police station. She's in trouble, and she told me to bring you with your cell phone!"

"But…why?"

"I don't know!" Zane said almost screaming. "Now come with me!"

Rikki was now waiting in jail. She felt like she was in a cage with all those bars that kept her from her freedom. She just hoped that Will's message would be enough proof to get her out of there.  
She was distracted from her thought when she heard her Dad practically screaming to the police and demanding them to let him talk to her.

"How dare you try to blame my daughter!"  
"She was carrying the bear with the drug inside!"  
"But she has never in her life touched drugs!"  
"That's what you think!" The police said, making Terry become more furious than he was before.  
"Look just let him talk to her! She is his daughter!" Zane said.  
"Ok! But hurry up!"  
"Dad!" Rikki said jumping from the corner she was in.  
"Oh! Honey how could this happen?"  
"I don't know dad. One moment I was taking Will's teddy bear and the next one I was here. But I swear I didn't do what they say. Dad I swear it!" she said as a tear escaped from her eye.  
"Don't cry honey. Zane and Will are talking to the Police right now, and I'm very sure they will find out the truth."  
"I hope so dad! I don't want to be here!" she said, wanting to hug him but the bars couldn't let them.  
She wanted to melt them and get out of them to hug her dad and fell protected in his arms.

**~ With the police and the boys~  
**

"So you say you didn't send anything?"  
"Yeah! I could never do something like this to Rikki!"  
"So you are saying she is guilty!"  
"No! Of course not, this has to be a trap!"  
"Well there is no proof that says she is innocent!"  
"Yeah, but she couldn't do that!"  
"Well until you can't proof she isn't guilty, she will be judged and probably go to Juvi!"  
Zane grabbed Will by the arm taking him away from the cops.  
"You are not helping her!"  
"But I didn't send any message, they looked my cell phone and there is no message."  
"But then why does she says you sent it?"  
"I don't know, but I think this is a trap. Someone makes her go to the pier for the teddy bear, then when she is in her way someone stoles her cell phone  
with the message and the teddy bear is filled with drugs."  
"Wait a moment! Did you have your cell phone all the time with you?"  
"Yeah! Well Sophie had it yesterday... do you think she did this?"  
"I don't know but I swear if she did this, she will pay."  
"Ok. Let me go and see if I can make her confess. She is my sister, and I know she couldn't lie to me!"  
"Ok, but if Rikki is sent to jail your sister better go away or else I will kill her!" Zane said making Will a bit angry, but he understood Zane and he was angry with Sophie too. If she had done it he could never talk to her again.

Zane looked at Rikki's dad as he came out of the place where they had Rikki, the man looked bad. He could see the tears in his eyes. He was holding them but it seemed that they were stronger, as they flood Terry's eyes and then started to fall, Zane wanted to go there and comfort the old man, but he didn't know what to say so he just sat there next to him with a hand on his back, letting him know that he wasn't going to be alone on this one, that he was going to help Rikki and take her out of there as soon as possible. After a while, Zane's lawyer arrived there and started with the case, while Zane went to see Rikki.

When he saw her she was curled up in a ball with her head hidden in her knees

"Rikki!" She tilted her head and those beautiful blue eyes filled with tears looked at him.  
"Zane take me out of here please!"  
"Rikki I'm doing all that I can, but it's going to be hard!"  
"Did you show Will's message?"  
"There was no message Rikki!"  
"But I swear it!"  
"I know, and I believe you… Will and I were thinking that this may be a trap, he went to the café to see if we are right."  
"Zane I don't want to go to Juvi!"  
"I know Rikki!" He said looking down, trying to remind strong.

**~ At the café~**

"Sophie tell me the truth!"  
"I'm telling the truth Will. I didn't do anything!"  
"Then why did Rikki receive the message yesterday when you had my cell phone?"  
"I don't know, maybe she is lying!"  
"No Sophie, she isn't lying!"  
"And what makes you think I did it?"  
"Because you want Zane! Will said, catching Sophie.  
"Yeah, I like Zane but you know me I couldn't do that, and knowing she is your best friend, I couldn't take that risk!"  
"But then who did send the message if it wasn't you or me?"  
"Well maybe she is lying, look what a coincidence that her cell phone was stolen."  
"She could never do that Sophie, and Zane & I suspect it was you, and if she goes to Juvi he will kill you and I'm not kidding. He told me that just before I came here."  
"Well I didn't do that, and excuse me I have to work" Sophie said as she stood up and left.

**~A week later~**

"All stand up please!" The judge announced.  
"In the trial the jury has found Rikki Chadwick…"  
"GUILTY… with the charge of homeownership drugs."  
As Rikki heard those last words, she felt dizzy. The police were taking her away guiding her to what could be her new home. She looked behind. There was her dad, Zane and her friends all crying.  
She looked down as she felt her own tears falling from her face as only one question was in her mind?  
"What did I do to deserve this?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Sorry for the delay but here is the next chapter hope you like it **

** thanks for your reviews that really means a lot to me, and thanks to CheddarFetta for editing this chapter **

**R&R please**

* * *

Rikki stood there, fear evident in her eyes, but no words came out of her mouth, not that that meant she wasn't thinking anything, but she just couldn't believe this was happening to her. Deep inside of her, she had the hope that this was just a bad dream and that soon she was going to wake up, but as the moments passed she realized that this was real and she her life was about to become hell.

The woman in front of Rikki was serious. She had a frown on her face and she was wearing a cap. In her hands she had what looked like a uniform, a white shirt and blue overalls. They weren't orange like in the movies, but as in movies, she was in prison for something she didn't do. "As soon as we assign you your bed you have to get changed and go where the others will be!" she told Rikki, with Rikki just nodding in response.

"Showers are at 7 in the morning and if you get up late you will regret it!" The police told her as they were walking.  
"No fights or you go to the punish room and you will have extra tasks for that too!"  
She just kept walking, trying to process everything that was happening. As they arrived to what looked like a big room with about fifty cots. There were three big rooms in this prison and she left Rikki to get changed. She slowly got changed and started to walk where she was told where the bathroom was, and one thing was on her mind one thought that had her worried, and it was the shower.  
What was she supposed to do if it was just like she imagined it was a big bathroom with showers separated by curtains, how was she supposed to hide her tail from all the girls? At least she got a new power with the last full moon, but she hadn't complete control over it yet, but it could at least help her.

~Flashback~

"Rikki tonight is a full moon!"

"So?"

"Well I think we should be careful!"  
"Cleo all we have to know about the full moon is discovered, so we have nothing to worry about!  
"Remember the last time you said that!"  
"Yeah, but I think we don't have to worry about it now!"  
"Well I agree with Cleo! I think that just this time, just to be sure!"  
"Fine! whose house are we staying?"  
"Will's"

"Ok"

~Later that day ~  
"Rikki could you please hand me the computer?" Will asked.  
"Fine!" she said as she went to take it, but before she grabbed it, she caught the moon. It was beautiful, and before she knew it, she was moonstruck.  
They noticed that Rikki was moonstruck when she opened the door and Will ran after her just to realize her state.  
"No don't come out and don't watch the full moon!" he said to the other two girls as he jumped in his boat and went to Mako Island where Rikki should be by the time he arrived.

Rikki swam through the water. She felt free and happy when she swam and now she felt even better, she felt that she was part of it and when she arrived the moon was above the volcano the water started to shine and bubbles started to get up from the water. Rikki felt the most incredible sensation and then as it started it finished, she wasn't moonstruck anymore. It was like if the moon had chosen her to become moonstruck, and come to the moon pool that night because when Will arrived, she was back to normal.

A few days later she got water on her while working and she freaked out because she couldn't go out of the place but ten seconds passed and there was no tail. At first she thought she had lost her tail but then she realized it was a new power that the moon had gave to her. But why her she didn't realize until now.

~End of flashback~

Rikki walked out of the room towards, the patio with the police. There were a lot of girls about her age, some playing basketball, some talking.

Ok go in and don't get in any trouble the police told her while she was watching a tall girl with long black hair. The girl had tattoos, piercings and a mean look.  
Rikki walked in and in that moment everyone turned to watch her, but almost all of them continued with their routine except for the black haired girl. She was looking at Rikki, with a smirk on her face. Rikki tried to look away but the girl started to walk towards Rikki with a group of girls walking behind her, all with a mean looks just like her own, a look that even Rikki felt uncomfortable with.

"Wow! Wow! Wow! Look at the new little princess" she said while approaching her Rikki walked backwards.  
"What do you want?" Rikki asked.  
The girl raised her eyebrow and looked back at the other girls.  
"Look what we've got here, a new girl with guts eh?" she said.  
"Look, I don't want to get into any trouble!" Rikki said.  
"You talk when I say so!" she said as she got closer to Rikki.  
"Look, little princess. Here in this place you do what I say, and if you don't do as I say you are punished ok?"  
Ok!" she screamed, again making Rikki jump a little. Rikki didn't need another person telling her what she had to do.  
"No it's not ok!" Rikki said almost regretting it  
"What did you just say?"  
"Look, here in this place, Martha that means me is the one who rules" Martha said, pushing Rikki against a grid.  
"Do you understand that?" Martha said.  
Rikki didn't answer.  
"Uhhhh!" exclaimed the other girls  
Martha took out a knife and put it against Rikki's stomach.  
"Do you understand that?" she repeated. Rikki just nodded.  
"That's better" she said as she turned around to leave but before Rikki could leave the place she turned around and punched Rikki on the stomach making her lose her breath and her balance.  
"That's for trying to humiliate me in front of everyone!" Martha said.  
Rikki just grabbed her stomach while the other girls just tried to avoid Martha's look.

"Take it" one of the police told the other while giving her 50 dollars.  
"I told you Martha was going to hit her in her first day!"  
"Yeah but I bet this girl will be a problem for Martha..."


	5. Chapter 5

**hey thanks to all the people that reviewed the last chapter i hope you like this chapter too.**

**thanks to CheddarFetta who has been editing the story **

**R&R please**

* * *

Days have passed since Rikki first arrived at that place and the entire time has been hell for Rikki. She has to do her tasks and Martha's too and then she has to look down every time Martha insults her, because if she says something Martha and her friends make sure she doesn't do it again.

The only thing that has helped her is that she has a friend Lucy who can come and support her. She is not like her best friend but at least she has someone she can call a friend. Rikki's life has been a hell these last few days, but at least Will, her father and Zane had been coming and calling her to see how is she doing. Every time they ask she lies, and says that it's not the best place but she is fine.

The truth is that she just wants to get out of that place. She wants to go to swim and go to Mako, but she knows that she can't, and what makes it even worse is that Cleo and Bella haven't come to see her. The only time she asked Will why they weren't coming, he just avoided the question, but what she didn't know was that her temper was going to get her in more trouble...

"Look! Apples! Lucy said pointing to the kitchen.  
"Finally something edible!" Rikki said as they approached the woman that served the food.  
Rikki and Lucy made their way to a table to start to eat, Rikki really wanted to eat that apple, she didn't remember the last time she ate an apple but she was going to enjoy this one. Rikki was about to have the first bite, when Martha grabbed her apple.

"Thank you little princess!"  
That was enough for Rikki. She wasn't going to let Martha do this.  
"Give it back!" Rikki said making Martha to turn around.  
"What did you just say!" Martha said with a tone of threat in her voice.  
"Give. It. Back" Rikki said clearly, standing up.  
"Rikki you can have mine!" Lucy said trying to stop the argument.  
"You better listen to her!"  
"No… I want my apple!" Rikki said firmly.  
"If you really want it back, then fight for it!" Martha replied.  
"You are too much of a coward and if we fight, your friends are going to help you!"  
"Ok this is just you and me!" Martha said throwing the apple to the ground.  
And before she could even take a step closer she had Rikki on her.

And this is how all started Martha and Rikki were having their first fight, the first of too many and it seemed that Martha had to be careful with Rikki because it was hard for her to fight Rikki. Rikki was really angry and she was now hitting Martha's head on the ground.

"What is going on here?" Nancy, one of the custodians asked, before another custodian entered and they both split them apart.  
"You are going to pay for this!" Martha screamed to Rikki.  
"I'll be waiting for you!" Rikki shot back.  
"Okay, you two are grounded for an entire week, and Chadwick you have a visitor. You better tell the boy not to come for a week!" Nancy said taking Rikki by the arm leading her to the visit-room.

"Rikki what happened to you?" Zane said concerned.  
"Nothing!" Rikki said, looking away.  
"It's obvious something happened! Look at you. Your hair is messed up and you have a cut on your lip!"  
"Look Zane, if you came here just to judge how I look, then you can leave!" Rikki said standing up from her seat.  
"No, no Rikki! Wait!" Zane said, making Rikki go back and sit down again. "Your father and Will say hi, and Will is coming this Friday."  
"You better tell him to not come, because it will be a waste of time."

"Why?"

"Because I'm grounded for a week and I can't see anyone!"  
"Oh Rikki" Zane said caressing her lip.  
"Hey you two!" Nancy said from a corner of the room. Zane just looked at her and then turned around to face Rikki.  
"Cleo and Bella have been asking about how you are doing."  
"Oh! How thoughtful!" Rikki said with sarcasm in her voice.  
"Rikki don't be like that!"  
"How can you say me that if they are the only ones that never come to see me. They never call asking how I'm doing. They forgot about me!"  
"No Rikki it's not that!"  
"Then what it is?"  
"Cleo is afraid of coming; you know her, and Bella doesn't want to come without Cleo."  
"Just forget about it!" Rikki said. "Tell my dad I miss him, and tell Will I appreciate his support."  
"What about me?"  
"You know that I'm really thankful for what you are doing for me."  
"Only that?"  
"Look Zane, this isn't a place to talk about it, ok? I'm not in the mood!"  
"Ok, but you know that I love you, and that I'll never leave you."  
Rikki looked at Zane in the eyes and left, but before she walked out, she whispered "I love you too" as a tear came down her face

They left the visit room and Rikki was sent to a different room from all the others. It was a dark room with no bed or anything to sleep in, only the ground.  
Rikki just sat there as the door was closed, leaving her in complete darkness but she was satisfied. She had let out all her anger and now she felt a bit better, and although she knew Martha was going to take revenge, she wasn't going to let her hurt her again.


	6. Chapter 6

**hey here is the new chapter and big thanks to CheddarFetta who edited this chapter **

**thanks for all your reviews**

**so R&R please **

* * *

"Chadwick! You are out!" Nancy said, opening the door.

The sudden light made Rikki close her blue eyes almost instantly. Being in that dark room for a week had made her eyes even more sensitive than they were before. It was one of the most horrible weeks of her life. She had to sleep on the ground and the food was even worse than before and she also had to do extra tasks for her fight with Martha. Then in addition, she had to be careful because she knew that Martha was going to attack soon.

"Go take a bath and get ready to start the day!" Nancy said.

"Okay" Rikki said as she started to walk towards the bathroom, with Nancy behind her, with Rikki feeling afraid & nervous that her tail would appear. It had appeared 2 times since she was living there and she was lucky that she was alone in the bathroom when it appeared, but she knew Nancy wasn't going to leave her alone because Martha was already there.

"Get in and don't fight!"

Rikki closed her eyes as the water started to fall on her. She concentrated too hard and it was like that for almost all the bath until it ended.

She just let out a sigh when it finally ended.

"Chadwick you are going to clean the little garden for this week!"  
"Martha you are going to wash the dishes this week!"  
"That's not fair I'll have more work!" Martha said.  
"Yeah but you started the fight!" Nancy said before she left, taking Rikki with her and giving her some things that could help her to clean the garden.

"Hi Rikki!"  
"Oh, Hi Lucy."  
"So this is going to be your extra task?"  
"Yeah... well it could have been worst; Martha has to wash the dishes!" Rikki said.  
Rikki did her job in the little garden before she went to take lunch. All the time Martha was looking at her like trying to make her feel threatened, but Rikki wasn't going to let Martha walk all over her. Martha stood up from her place and started to walk towards the kitchen, but as  
she passed next to Rikki she whispered something loud enough for her to listen:

"You better watch your back!" Martha said.  
Rikki just ignored her threat and kept eating.

As the days passed, Martha kept going with her threats and a couple of times she and her friends made some stupid jokes to Rikki, making her start to lose her patience again, and at this point she was getting ready for another fight.

Rikki was cleaning the garden when she felt pain in her hand, Rikki quickly dropped the scissors and watched her hand, it was red and she noticed a little ant on it, Rikki was annoyed by it and the she saw a large amount of ants in one of the corners. All of a sudden, a big smile appeared on Rikki's face as she started to put as many ants as she could into a bag. She then hid the bag and walked away, then just before they were going to bed, she grabbed the bag with the ants and walked straight to the room. She entered quickly and lifted up Martha's sheets slightly, spreading all the ants around before she threw the bag through the window. Then she proceeded to go straight to bed, with only Lucy and 2 other girls seeing it.

Martha made her way to bed and got in but as soon as she was lying on her bed she jumped screaming in pain and asking who did it.  
"Who did it?" she yelled, with no answer.  
She turned around searching for Rikki who was 'asleep.' As she cleaned her bed, she made sure everyone heard her threat to the girl who did it.

"The girl who did it will pay for it! I'll make her suffer and beg for me to  
stop hurting her!" Martha screamed.

The next day Martha already had a plan and she wasn't going to wait for her revenge.  
Everyone was taking their baths except for Martha who was in the room with Nancy.  
"Look I need you to make Rikki to be late and stay alone in the room without her little friend."  
"And what amount of money are we talking about?"  
"Two hundred."

"Three!"

"Ok!"

As everyone finished their baths, they went to make their beds. Then just as Rikki was about to leave, Nancy walked towards her.  
"Your bed isn't made!"  
"What are you talking about? I just made it!"  
Nancy grabbed Rikki's sheets and threw them to the ground.  
"Well now it isn't!" she said .  
"Now everyone go to eat breakfast... everyone except for Rikki."  
Lucy looked at Rikki with worried eyes as she left the room. Rikki started to re-make her bed just as Martha and her friends walked in.  
"Well,well,well little princess!"  
"What do you want Martha?"  
"You know what I want. Revenge!" She said as two of her friends grabbed Rikki by the arms.  
Rikki started to fight to get free, but there was Martha & her friends against Rikki.

Martha took out her knife and moved her hand towards Rikki's stomach. Rikki tried to move but she couldn't. Martha had her and she was going to kill her.

Just as the knife was about to touch Rikki's skin, Martha let it fall to the floor, just punching Rikki on her stomach.

"Ha! You were scared, weren't you?" Martha said as she leaned down to grab her knife.  
"Now!" Martha added as two girls threw Rikki to the ground, with Martha and the other four girls started to kick Rikki. She tried to cover her face and head with her hands, but it wasn't enough. She tried to use her powers, but she couldn't. She had her hands on her head trying to protect herself, but it seemed that her hands couldn't cover all her head as she felt a sharp pain on her head, followed by the feeling of blood that was starting to pour down her head. Then, all of a sudden, she didn't feel any more pain. She didn't hear Martha's insults all was black and peaceful.  
Rikki was… black and peaceful, Rikki was…

* * *

**Special thanks to:**

**H2OGirl101  
EpicFantasyStories  
WillowSuzzaGleeee  
CheddarFetta  
blitzholly  
ElenaxoxoSilber  
PinkMermaid  
MermaidRaven  
seriously56  
hollymady  
cjfdhw  
ZaneandRikki4life95  
hdtv**

that have always review this story  
sorry if i loose someone's name... that's all for now... hope you enjoyed the chapter 


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER I HOPE YOU LIKE IT **

**SPECIAL THANKS TO CheddarFetta FOR EDITING THIS CHAPTER **

**SO R&R PLEASE!**

* * *

Previously…

She felt a sharp pain in her head and she felt how blood started to pour down her head. Then, she didn't feel anymore pain. She didn't hear Martha's insults. All was black and peaceful, Rikki was…

Rikki was unconscious. When Martha noticed this, she stopped.  
"Ok! That's enough!" Martha said as her and her friends turned around, leaving Rikki there with her head resting in a pool of blood.  
"Where is she?" Nancy asked as she saw Martha and her friends going out of the room.  
"She's in there. Oh! And you may call an ambulance!" Martha said.  
"Crap Martha! Why did you take things too far?" Nancy said as she started to walk towards the room.  
"Oh great! Just what I needed!" she muttered sarcastically, looking at Rikki.  
"Hey Chadwick! Wake up!" Nancy said while trying to shake Rikki with her foot, but she didn't move so Nancy knelt down to get a better look of Rikki.  
As soon as she saw Rikki, she ran out of the room towards the office.  
"Call an ambulance!" Nancy said hurriedly to one of the custodians as she went to the dining room.  
"You really messed up this time!" She said to Martha as they passed.  
"Why?"  
"Because the girl may be dead!"  
"Oh come on! We didn't hit her that hard!"  
"Yes you did!" Nancy said as she left.

After a few minutes an ambulance arrived and the girls watched as three paramedics attended to Rikki, trying not to make a bad move or else they could make her worse than she was. Lucy was standing there watching everything with tears in her eyes and everyone knew who did it.

Rikki was taken out of the room towards the ambulance and it seemed like she was in a bad condition. As they entered the hospital, the doctors were surrounded Rikki. One of them opened one of her eyes and lit it with a lamp, repeating the same action with the other. Then they took her to take some tests and see if she had any damage in her head.

After a few minutes her dad and friends arrived to the hospital asking what her condition was, but nobody knew.

A few hours later, a doctor came out with news.  
"Rikki Chadwick family?" She said.  
"I'm her dad!" Terry said.  
"Well, your daughter has a little bruise in her head and two broken ribs."  
"So she is going to be alright?"  
"Yes. It seemed like she was in a bad condition, but the head can be a little scandalous sometimes."  
"Can we see her?"  
"Yeah, she is resting in a room now, but she's awake."

~Rikki~

When I woke up I felt the worst pain I'd ever had in my life. My head really hurt and it was hard to breath because every time I did, all of my ribs hurt. Then I felt it. I had a shackle in one of my hands and it was tied to the hospital bed. I couldn't believe they dared to do this when they caused all of this!  
Then I looked at the door and there was a custodian making sure I didn't escape. I looked away but turned again when I heard my dad's voice.  
"Rikki honey!"  
"Oh Dad!" I said as I wrapped my free arm around him, not wanting the hug to end.  
"Who did this?"  
"Dad, now is not time to talk about it."  
"Rikki, please. The girls that did this have to be punished!"  
"Like that is going to stop them from hurting other girls..."  
"Rikki, please don't get into any more trouble!"  
"Dad you don't know how is to be inside that place."  
"Yeah, but…"  
"No buts dad. I have to deal with my own problems because I don't have you there. I'm on my own and maybe this time that girl hurt me, but it won't happen again!"  
"Okay honey. I don't want to argue with you, but please do whatever you have to do to protect yourself!"

"Okay!"

After her dad left, Zane and Will entered. They had a little chat, but they were both worried about her. Finally Bella and Cleo made their way to Rikki's hospital room.

"Hi Rikki!"  
"Oh cool. just what I needed..." Rikki said looking away  
"Rikki we know you may be angry with us, but you have to understand" Cleo said.  
"May be angry?" Rikki said with a high tone of voice. "How dare you to say that Cleo! How can you ask me to understand you when the one who needs to be understood is me, the one who needed her friends was me, but you weren't there. You never called! Now I guess you realize who is a real friend when you go through a bad time. You know what I've realized? I've realize that you are not my friends anymore!" Rikki said strongly.  
"But Rikki!"  
"No, I don't want to talk with you so just go away!"

Bella and Cleo walked out of the room with their heads hung low and tears in their eyes. They knew Rikki was right. She needed them, and they weren't there for her. Now they had find another way to try and gain Rikki's trust again.

After two days in hospital Rikki went to Juvenile detention again, but at least she didn't had to do her tasks and it looked that Martha had given her a break, but Rikki knew that as soon as she was better she was going to attack again, but this time she wasn't going to let her and if she had to use her powers she was going to use them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey sorry for the delay but here is a new chapter i hope you like it **

**thanks to my friend CheddarFetta who edited this chapter and has been editting the story R&R please**

* * *

Rikki has been living in that place for six months now and six long monthshave now passed since the judge declared Rikki guilty. Martha keeps up with her threats, but she has since learnt that Rikki isn't going to let her hurt her again; she now knew that Rikki is not the kind of girl to back down from a fight. Rikki has been punished and made to the sleep in the dark room three other times and even there the fights have continued because the rooms are connected by a little window with bars. Rikki and Lucy's friendship has become strong and in that time Rikki has  
occasionally used her power against Martha, but little did she know that her secret was about to be revealed.

Rikki was walking on the patio when Martha and her friends threw a bucket of cold water on her. This time, she knew that using her powers wasn't going to work, so her instinct told her to run towards the room. Lucy and Martha went after her and Rikki couldn't make it to the bathroom before she transformed in the middle of the room. She turned around and saw Lucy staring at her with a blank expression on her face. She was shocked and surprised at the same time while Rikki exchanged that with a scared look.

"Where is the little princess?" Martha screamed as she approached the room.  
"Help me!" Rikki said before Lucy instantly ran out of the room while Rikki started to dry herself.  
"What do you want Martha?"  
"That's none of your business. Nosey girl!" Martha said as she kept walking, but Lucy quickly tried to stop her path.  
"Don't be a nuisance!" she yelled as she pushed Lucy out of her way.

"Why did you run?"  
"Why did you throw water on me"  
"Because you were there" Martha answered, pushing Rikki to the edge and about to throw a punch at Martha when Nancy entered.  
"Hey you two! Don't start a fight. I'm tired of you two!" Nancy screamed. Rikki turned around and walked outside the room with Lucy behind her. She knew that Lucy had a million of questions and she wasn't going to stop until Rikki gave her the answers.

"How is this possible?"  
"Magic" Rikki said. "You have to promise me that you won't say anything to anyone. Please, don't make me toast you like bread!"  
Lucy looked at her with shock, trying to process Rikki's threat.  
"I'm just kidding!"  
"Okay. I promise" Lucy said as she hugged Rikki/  
"Okay! That's enough!" Rikki said worming out of the embrace. "Or I'll vomit!"  
Martha was looking from a corner, wondering how Rikki managed to get changed in a few minutes or seconds. She didn't know how Rikki did it, but she was going to find out. As they were eating dinner, Rikki heated Martha's coffee showing Lucy her powers, both laughing as Martha screamed in pain.

**~Next day~ **

Rikki was happy because today was a visit day and her dad was coming. She was really thankful for him and her friends because she was one of the fewest girls that received visits.

Rikki made her way to the visit room but was interrupted by Martha.  
"Why so happy?"  
"Because I have a visitor... that's the difference between you and me. I have people that care about me, and you don't!" Rikki said with a smirk.  
"And do you think I care about that?" Martha said, with hurt evident in her voice.  
"You know what? I'm happy now and I won't let you ruin it" Rikki said as she began to walk off, but Martha grabbed her by the arm, stopping her.  
"Oh! I bet that one of those handsome boys came! Who is your boyfriend?"  
"That's none of your business!"  
"Are you afraid that I can steal one of those boys?"  
"Don't even try that!" Rikki warned.  
"Well maybe I will, but to who? The brunette is handsome and has adorable eyes! Oh, but the blonde with those lips..." Martha smirked.  
"Don't you dare touch them, or you'll regret it!"  
"Oh! The little princess is angry!" Martha said and with that she slapped Rikki.  
Rikki with her short temper reacted and punched Martha in the face and soon they'd grabbed each other by the hair and they fell on the ground fighting with all they had. Just when Martha's friends were about to join in the fight, a custodian interrupted them.  
"You two again! This is the fifth time! You don't learn" she said as she grabbed them by the arms.  
"She started it!" Rikki shouted.  
"Yeah? And you had to continue it. Let's go!" The custodian said.  
"No! My dad is waiting for me! Please just let me see him and then I'll go wherever you want me to go!"  
"Your dad? No a boy is waiting for you."  
Rikki looked at her with concern in her eyes. Why didn't her dad come? He never failed his visits!  
"Ok go. Ask the boy why your dad didn't come and then come back immediately!" Rikki made her way to the visit room and as soon as she entered she knew something wrong.  
"What happened?" Rikki asked Zane who was waiting.  
"Rikki, your dad had a heart attack and he's in hospital."

"What!"

"Yeah. You have to come with me."  
"But I'm being punished!" Rikki said already angry with herself for letting Martha play with her.  
"My lawyer is talking with the supervisor of this place right now so you can go."  
"But how did this happen?"  
"I don't know Rikki."  
The lawyer approached Rikki & Zane with a frown.  
"I'm sorry Rikki but we can't get you out of here. The supervisor said that you got into another fight and that if she lets you out, the other girls will protest."  
"But you have to do something!"  
"Sorry but it won't be possible. You are being punished and you have to be here for the next week without visits."  
"No!" Rikki cried.  
"Chadwick! It's time to go!" The custodian interrupted.  
"No! Please let me go and see my dad!"  
"Sorry, but we can't. You had a fight and now you have to be punished. You know the rules!"  
"Don't worry Rikki. I'll be with your dad all the time" Zane said, trying to reassure and calm her down.  
"No! I have to be with him!" Rikki fought as two custodians battled against her to take her to the dark room which she was becoming used to. They opened the door and Rikki entered into the room. She sat there helplessly as tears escaped from her eyes. Tears of anger, frustration and fear.  
"Oh! The little princess is crying. I didn't know you had feelings" Martha said from the other room.  
"Shut up!" Rikki screamed.  
"What if I don't want to?" Martha replied.  
"Just shut your mouth or you will regret it. Don't make me want to kill you!" Rikki screamed as more tears fell from her eyes.

Rikki had never felt the urge to kill someone, but right now she was so angry with Martha because she made her fight again, because she fell on the game again and she was angry with herself for letting it happen. She was angry for not being able to control her temper and now when her father needed her she couldn't be with him.

She was crying because she couldn't see her dad. She was crying because he was dying and she couldn't be with him. She wanted to hold his hand so badly. She wanted to tell him that she loved him, that he was the most amazing father of the world. She wanted to say thanks dad, thanks for being in my life, thanksfor not leaving like mom. Thanks for giving me so much love, for having the right words when she needed them and for letting her be herself. The problem is that she was stuck in that room hearing Martha. Rikki covered her ears and buried her head on her knees. She was really afraid that her dad could die and she wasn't going to say goodbye to him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey I'm so sorry for not updating in a long time but I've been really busy i got a new full time job and going to university really on weekends doesn't leaves enough time but here is the new chapter and i hope you like it**

**A lot of thanks to CheddarFetta who edited this chapter **

**any ideas or suggestions are welcomed**

**R&R please**

* * *

It was Rikki's third day in the punishment room and she was only in the middle of her punishment but it felt like ages for her. Normally it wasn't like that, but this time she felt like it wasn't going to finish. She really needed to know about her dad; the only thing that kept her hope was that if her dad had died, they would've already told her.  
**~ Meanwhile ~**  
"Please just let me tell her the news!" Zane pleaded.  
"I'm sorry, but we can't. She is punished and she isn't allowed to see anyone."  
"I know, but at least give her this letter. You can read it before you give it to her if you need."  
"Well that is possible" the supervisor said.  
Zane handed her the letter and left with the hope that they would give Rikki the letter.  
"Chadwick! This is for you" One of the custodians said as she gave her the letter, and as soon as Martha heard that, she went to the little window that connected her room with Rikki's. "I bet it says that your dad died" Martha taunted.  
"Shut your mouth" Rikki warned before opening the letter.

_**Rikki I knew they weren't going to let me see you that's why I thought of writing this letter. First of all, I want to relieve your pain. Your dad is alright now and he is going home tomorrow. Don't worry Cleo, Will, Bella and I are going to take care of him. He says hi and that you don't have to feel bad, he knows and understands that it was impossible for you to go and visit him, but as soon as he is able to, he will come to see you and have a long chat with you. We ask you one thing Rikki. Please try to not fight with that girl. She is dangerous and she may hurt you really badly, and we need you. We need you alive. You don't know how much I wish to be there with you and to be able to take care of you, but I can't so please take care of yourself and you know I love you.**_

**Zane.**

__  
Finally she'd received news about her dad. Rikki felt really happy, but she felt bad at the same time because she couldn't be there with her dad and even though she knew her friends were going  
to do it for her, it just didn't feel right. Martha saw Rikki's happiness in her eyes and just went to sit in a corner of her room. She didn't like to see Rikki happy and as soon as they were out she was going to do something to stop that happiness. As soon as Rikki had read the news, everything changed. The days that were left for her punishment passed very fast and before Rikki knew, she was out of that place.

"You both are going to wash the dishes this week" Nancy said.  
"What!" they both said at the same time.  
"Yeah, and if you two get into another fight you will end up in that room for a month now go to take a bath and then go to eat breakfast."  
Rikki didn't like this. She'd have to wash the dishes and with Martha it was going to be hard for her to control her mermaidness as well as handle Martha's threats, but she had to protect the secret.

"Really?" Lucy said when Rikki told her the news.  
"Yeah! I don't know what I'm going to do. What If my power doesn't work and I turn into a mermaid in front of her?"  
"Sorry Rikki, I really want to help you, but I don't know how to do it."  
"Thanks but this is my problem and I have to handle it alone" Lucy just watched her with a sad look on her face.

"This is my chance to get on her nerves" Martha said to her friends.  
"What are you going to do?" Renee, one of Martha's friends asked.  
"First of all, I'll find out something that I have been wondering since last week, and then I'll make her suffer as much as I can" Martha said with an evil grin on her face.

Later on that day, Martha and Rikki were making their way to the kitchens were they could start their task. Martha was already making a plan to upset Rikki and discover what she was hiding, but Rikki as if she was reading Martha's mind was nervous. She knew that Martha was going to make her life hell. What she didn't know, however, was that that afternoon one of her worst fears was  
going to come true.

"You will have to do this three times a day together and I don't want fights. I'm really tired of you two and if you start a fight, I won't care if you spend the last of your days in that dark room" the guardian said. At this they only nodded.

"Well, start. I will come back in an hour and I want all of these dishes shining!"  
They nodded again, going on opposite sides of the room. They started their task and after half an hour Rikki was finished with her part and was now drying the plates. She was so distracted that she didn't see Martha approaching her with a bucket full of cold water. She had been waiting for Rikki to get distracted for this moment, and this time she had make sure the door was locked. Without making any noise, she walked towards Rikki and when she was right behind her, she threw the water all over Rikki, making her both jump and scream at the same time.

"What is wrong with you?" Rikki screamed as she tried to pass her and run to the door. She was frightened now and she wasn't concentrating on her power. Now, she was sure she was going to morph.  
10 seconds...  
"I'm screwed" she thought as she frantically pushed Martha out of the way  
7 seconds...  
"I'll burn her alive." She approached the door.  
3 seconds...  
It wasn't opening.  
1 second...  
She closed her eyes in defeat and fell to the floor feeling the weird sensation of her transformation. Then slowly, she opened her eyes to see an open mouthed Martha. Ignoring Martha, Rikki clenched her hand in a ball and dried herself. Then she stood up to confront her worst enemy. She knew this time she couldn't escape, and this time she wasn't going to try anyway. This time she was going to use her powers to threaten Martha and make sure she knew who ruled from now on.

"Aren't you going to say something? Aren't you going to threaten me?" asked Rikki with an angry voice.  
"I...I..."  
Martha was speechless.  
"Well just to make sure... If you let this slip out of your mouth, I'll burn you alive. You have seen my power..." Rikki said, a small smile formed on Martha's lips; something that made Rikki frown, but before Martha could say anything, one of the guardians entered.  
"What are you two doing?"  
"Nothing. Just talking, aren't we Martha?" said Rikki, sounding as innocent as she could.  
"Well I hope that's true because another fight and you will end up in that room again and we will leave you in there for three months" said the guardian before leaving.

A week passed and Martha hadn't done anything to Rikki or Lucy, but Rikki knew that she was planning something, and she was right. Martha was planning something and Rikki was about to find out what.

"Hey little mermaid" Martha said as she approached Rikki.  
"What do you want?"  
"Well I want to make you a proposition. Well you have to do what I say or..."  
"Or what? Wasn't it clear who rules now?" Rikki asked.  
"Look little mermaid, I'm not afraid of you and your stupid powers."  
"Well you should be!"  
"No. If you don't do what I say, I'll hurt your little friend... What is her name? Lucy I think."  
"You'll be dead before you even lay a finger on her."  
"Well I wouldn't be so sure about that. You know that I have friends that are willing to finish my job if anything happens to me. I don't think that you could use that little power of yours on 6 people at the same time!"  
Rikki knew she was right. She couldn't use her powers on so many people at the same time and she wasn't about to put Lucy's life at risk.

"What do you want?"

"Escape."

"What!"  
"I told you, escape. With your power, we can escape from this cage."  
"You are crazy! I won't do it! Rikki said firmly, before turning around to leave, before hearing Martha's words.  
"Oh you will do it. I know you will change your mind!" said Martha.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry for the lack of updating but these past months have been really hard for my famly first we had to deal with my cousins death and resently my favorite aunt's death i hope you understand I wasn't in the mood to write or read. **

**sorry for any grammar or spelling mistake but I wanted to write and update soon so I didn't request for someone to edit it i hope you like it and still read this story i promise I won't forget about it but I won't update soon **

**review please**

* * *

Sophie walked to the café with a big smile on her face it was the fourth month she hadn't see Rikki. Everything was going according to her plan, everything except that Zane was not paying any attention to her, he was concentrating in taking Rikki out of jail, and that was making her feel exasperated, that only meant one thing, he believed her, he thought she was innocent, and he was determined to take her out of that place, but she was going to take care of that, she was going to make him forget Rikki and that had to be done as soon as possible. But she soon found out that the one that had to push him away was Rikki. That was the only way to separate those two, Zane was not going to give up, he was going to get way only of Rikki asked him to leave her alone.

"Hey Giselle do you want to gain some extra money?" asked Sophie to the new waitress she had haired her because as her Giselle was very ambitious and could do anything to get what she wanted.

"Of course, what do I have do?"

"Well you just have to take some pictures for me" said Sophie with an evil smile on her face. She just had to wait for Zane's appearance and her plan was going to start. But before that she had to see some papers from Zane's office so she turned around and went straight to Zane's desk, she was searching for and specific address.

_***Meanwhile in the correctional center***_

Rikki and Zane where sitting in one of the tables that was on the visit room

"How is it going" Asked Zane

"Oh great, just like in school but here they beat the crap out of you" Answered Rikki with a sarcastic tone on her voice

"Rikki you know that I'm trying to take you out of here, I just don't know how to make it faster, but you don't have to be like that with me"

"I'm sorry okay is just that is hard for me and you just came and ask how is it going, you know how life is in here"

"I know sorry for asking that" His face became serious and Rikki knew he was about to say something about her black eye.

"Rikki you are very important to all of us, and on the last letter I asked you to stay out of problems and here you are with a black eye. Were you fighting with that girl Martha again?"

"YES I WAS, AND YOU KNOW WHY I DID IT , BECAUSE I'M STILL HERE IN THIS STUPID PLACE, YOU COME HERE EVERY WEEK TO TELL ME THAT YOU ARE TAKING ME OUT OF HERE AND LOOK IS MY FOURTH MONTH HERE AND NOTHNG HAS HAPPENED, I'M THE ONE STOCKED HERE NOT YOU, I'M THE ONE THAT HAS TO STAND THE THREATS AND TAKE CARE OF MYSELF BECAUSE I'M ON MY OWN SO DON'T COME HERE AND TELL ME TO LET MARTHA DO WHATEVER SHE WANTS TO ME BECAUSE I'M GONG TO DEFEND MYSELF UNTIL THE VERY LAST DAY HERE" screamed Rikki.

Out of the corner of his eye Zane watched the guard move towards them but He made her a signal, and she returned to her place.

"Rikki, please calm down, do you think we have it easy, do you know that your dad is always sitting on the porch waiting for me to give him good news, do you know that I haven't sleep all this time trying to figure out how to help you, how to find the evidence that can help us, don't think we are not doing anything, is just that all this process is taking time and the person who did this was very careful."

Rikki sighed in defeat, she knew they were helping but she was taking the worst part of this whole mess, they didn't have nightmares every night, they didn't have to deal with a bunch of bullying girls, they were outside of these horrific place where you had to give money to the guards to guarantee your safeness.

"Rikki please I'm not telling you to let her hurt you I'm asking you to stay out of her way, I don't want that girl to hurt you, I want you back in one pace, promise me that you won't fight with her again, please!"

"I can't" Zane took Rikki's hands in his

"Rikki what I wrote on the letter was not a lie I love you I really do, I know is not the right moment to tell you about my feelings for you but I don't want to lose you again"

"You are right is not the right moment to tell me this, I'm really confused at this moment Zane"

"Will you think about this once you are out of here?"

Rikki was quiet for a moment, she really was confused but she was sure that she had feeling for him.

"Yes once I'm out of here I'll think about it" said Rikki with a small smile on her face and as the first time in that elevator her lips met Zane's in a soft caress. After the kiss they said their good byes and Zane left feeling better for the first time in months.

* * *

When Zane arrived to the café Sophie had already formed a plan with Giselle.

"Hey Zane umm… I need to talk to you in the office" said Sophe

"Okay" said Zane who was already heading to his office as they entered Sophie gave a glance to the closet and started to walk towards Zane who was sitting on his desk.

"Well Zane I just wanted to tell you that you have all my support on this, I think you should forget about Rikki and go on with your life" by the time she finished saying that, she was in front of Zane

"What the he- before he could finish she was kissing him and the time that took her to register what was happening was enough for the person that was hidden in the closet to take pictures of the kiss. When Zane managed to push Sophie away Giselle had already taken 4 pictures of the kiss

"What is wrong with you, I told you to get away from me. I. Don't. Want. You, get that into your thick head" Said Zane before storming out of the office not noticing the look of satisfaction on her face.

_***Juvi***_

"Hey little mermaid I want to talk to you"

"But I don't" said Rikki turning around but before she could walk further Martha grabbed her arm

"I want to know what have you thought about my plan"

"I haven't think of anything because I gave you my answer right after you asked me"

"Well it seems that I will have to use other resources to change your mind"

"I don't care what you do, I won't change my mind, do you think I'm stupid enough to escape, if I scape they will think I'm guilty"

"Well you have until the end of this week to decide or I will start hurting your dear friend" said Martha ignoring what Rikki just said and then turned around leaving Rikki fuming with anger

"Great! Just great!" said Rikki it was Wednesday and Martha wanted a positive answer in 2 days.

What Rikki didn't know was the she was going to change her mind that same night

When Rikki was about to go to dinner one of the guards called her

"What now"

"Easy there, Chadwick this is for you" said the guard before giving her a yellow envelope Rikki thought it was a letter from one of her friends but the weird thing was that it was anonymous but Rikki put that thought aside and ripped open the envelope just to find that it was not a letter but a picture a picture of Zane kissing Sophie.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't have words to apologize for the long wait and to be honest with you I don't have any excuse other than lack of inspiration I know is been a year but I hope you are still with me just a few more chapters and the story finishes and I hope I will be able to update the next chapter within a month but I won't promise you anything**

**please review **

* * *

It was midnight, and everyone was asleep in the juvenile institution, everyone but two teenaged girls, who were currently in the backyard of said place. It was Friday, actually it was already Saturday. The two girls were looking at each other, trying to size their opponent.

-"So tell me little mermaid, why did you request me here?, I hope it is an answer , and the right answer let me add."-

-"Yes I have thought of your proposition and I'm going to help you out of this place but we are taking Lucy with us"-

-"Oh no, no, no, this is between you and me, the less people we take the less is the change of the police finding us, I won't babysit that stupid girl"- Martha seemed to get frustrated with Rikki's proposition.

-"I don't care we are taking her, she is my friend and I'm not leaving her in this place, take it or leave it"- Said Rikki as she stood for her only friend in that place.

Martha advanced towards Rikki like a predator with her knife in hand ready to attack

-"You really think you are in charge of this"- said Martha as she placed her knife on Rikki's throat-"Let me tell you something stupid girl, I am in charge and I say that girl is not coming, either you agree to that or I can kill you right now and find another way to escape this place. Take or leave it"- said Martha mimicking Rikki's earlier words

Rikki curled her hand into a fist concentrating on the knife, soon she heard Martha's shriek of pain as she let go of the knife.

-"I'm not afraid of you, I'm the one with the powers here and therefore I'm the one in charge and I say Lucy is coming or I can escape alone with her and you rot in this place or find another way to escape is up to you"- stated Rikki keeping her ground.

What came next was so fast that Rikki didn't even have time to react. Martha stood up with a gun in her hands pointing it to Rikki.

-"This is the last time I remind you of who is the boss, you stupid mermaid, next time you try to use your power on me, I'm going to make a hole between your eyes. Do you understand me?"-

Rikki did not know how to react to the gun pointed at her, she knew that using her power on the gun could only cause an accident and she was not sure if it was going to be on her favor or against it.

-"Answer me!"- Rikki only nodded

-"Fantastic! Now we understand each other" – Stated a more calmed Martha still with her gun pointed at Rikki

-"Now Sunday as you know is visit day, we are leaving that day and we need to create a distraction to come here. Over there"- Martha signaled with her free hand a group of trees in the very back of the patio -"behind those trees the wall is made of wood, there is always one or two guards there, with the distraction we are going to create at least one will go so that leave one and with your power she won't be a nuisance, you will burn the wall and we are free. Any question?"-

-"How are we going to create a distraction that will catch the attention of almost every guard"-

-"Well Rikki… fire in one of the bedrooms will be a big enough distraction, I don't care if there is people or not inside I just want you to start a fire you choose which one"- Rikki looked dubious, she didn't want to hurt anyone and she didn't want to leave Lucy. Out of everyone she was the one who deserved to be out of that place, she was there because she killed her step dad, but she did it while trying to save her little sister from him, from the things he did to her , from the things she didn't want her little sister to live.

-"You better be sure, I don't want any mistake on this or your friend will pay for that. On Sunday morning you will start a fire in one of the bedroom and then head here alone, because if you bring your friend both of you are death"- those were the last words of Martha before leaving Rikki alone with her thoughts.

Rikki just sat on one of the benches, remembering what had brought her to this situation, getting Zane's pictures was the reason she decided to escape, she couldn't understand how he was able to tell her he loved her and then go and kiss Sophie, he was such a liar and she felt so stupid for believing him. How could he break her heart not one but two times, and how could she fall two times for it, that made her think that if Zane was capable of lying about his feelings, he could be lying about getting her out if that place, what if he was just playing with her while laughing at her back with Sophie, but she knew one thing. She was not going to be waiting around for him to take her out. She was going out by herself, even if she still didn't know what she was going to do once she was free, maybe swim away while she could find the person who did this to her.

Slowly she made her way back to the bedrooms thinking how she was going to stop Lucy from following her and how she was going to get the bedroom empty on Sunday before starting the fire. She still felt bad for not taking Lucy with her but she didn't want to risk it with Martha. She had just realized how dangerous was Martha, that girl was insane and she didn't doubt Martha could use the gun if necessary, was then when it hit her, she was letting out of that place someone really dangerous but there was no way back now, she was stuck in this situation, Martha would kill her for sure if she backed out now, with those thoughts in mind Rikki went to her small bed knowing that she was not going to sleep not only this but the following nights too.

* * *

Robert Schmitt had more than twenty years of experience in the law department, his experience had helped him not only to achieve fame and fortune but also instinct and a very large knowledge that helped him to be able to separate and recognize every case he got, his experience taught him that not every case had to be handled in the same way, for example; there was the case labeled as the "Revenge" case which almost always dealt with murder, then there was the "millionaire" crime where most of the times involved someone killing their spouse for money and so on.

When he started to work for Mr. Bennett he soon realized that this was a jealousy crime, someone had sent the girl to jail because obviously she was a nuisance to that someone. As his investigation continued he was able to find the two boys who executed the crime, and getting them to tell him who had planned everything was not that hard, soon he had two witnesses and the description of the person who had paid them, but when he found that information he came to a stop, they have described a boy and never in his mind he imagined a boy behind this whole mess, so to be able to continue he investigated the boy and his relationship with Mr. Bennett and Ms. Chadwick and there was absolutely nothing that could imply that said boy did it but when he started to look closely he found out that the boy had sister who had had a relationship with Mr. Bennett, now that he was sure the girl did it he had requested a meeting with Mr. Bennett.

Zane made his way to his office as fast as he could, his lawyer has called him wanting an urgent meeting with him apparently he has found something important for the case, and of course as soon as he hung up he headed from his house to Rikki's Cafe, if the lawyer said it was important then it meant that what he found might get Rikki out of that place

He took his keys out and tried to open the back door cursing himself when his nerves betrayed him and he dropped the keys, when he was able to open the door the lawyer was already inside maybe one of the service people let him in.

-"Please tell me why the urgency of your call"-

-"I found the two boys the one who took the phone and the one who gave her the bear, and they are willing to testify"-

-"How did you find them and how did you convince them to testify?"-

-"asking around and we started tracking her phone, they had it turned off but a few days ago they turned it on, they happen to be brothers and well a few well-chosen words on what could happen to them if they didn't collaborate made them tell me everything, it seems that someone paid them to do what they did, we have found not only the executors of this cruel crime but the master mind also"-

-"So that means that Rikki may be released soon"- said Zane smiling-"But do you know then who did this to her"-

-"Yes I know but I'll give all the information at its right time meawhile on Sunday we are going to Juvi with this two boys and appeal house arrest while we finish with the process, as you know we need another trial so she can be free of any charges"-

-"Why do we have to wait until tomorrow for that"-

-"Well now I already sent this information to the juvenile institution but they have to debate whether they can let her out on Sunday or maker stay on there until the trial, but Sunday is the visit day so you can tell her the good news and maybe bring her home"-

-"Thank you… Thank you very much"-

-"There is nothing to thank Mr. Bennett I was just doing my job"-

-"Well thank you for doing a really good job"-

-"Before I leave I just want to recommend you to keep it quiet, just tell her father about this but no one else, we don't want more sabotage against her"

-"Of course no one but Terry"-

As Mr. Schmitt made his way out of Rikki's he bumped into Sophie, he apologized and continued with his path towards the door thinking that most of the time Jealousy crimes ended in tragedy he just hoped that this one would end different.


End file.
